


Flight of Fancy

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [43]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fan-Flashworks prompt: Fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

"You should have gone with a clip-on."

Harold never swore but his eyebrows conveyed his feelings about clip-on bow ties perfectly as he struggled one-handed, hindered by his bandage.

"Here, let me." John moved to stand behind him, looking over Harold’s shoulder into the mirror, inhaling his subtle aftershave. "I've only ever tied my own."

 

_He pulled Harold back against his chest, his hand sliding down to caress Harold’s hardening cock as he nibbled and sucked on the skin behind his ear._

 

"Mr. Reese?"

John resurfaced. It wasn't the right time. It never would be.

He finished tying Harold's tie.


End file.
